Amor
by Leana Scarlette
Summary: A girl thinks about the days of pirates and finds herself waking up to meet people she wants to meet and people she REALLY REALLY dont want to meet. she also finds out about her unknown past, and she learns of her comming future
1. Default Chapter

"Maria Amor! Go to bed right now!" My mom yelled because I was talking on the phone for 4 hours already.  
  
"Maria go to bed," I mocked her, "Sorry Lauren I got to go."  
  
I put on my tight little spaghetti strap pink shirt, than slip on my baggy little blue and white cloudy pajama pants and slipped into bed. I begin to think of the old times when I lived by the sea and sailed across the ocean on giant ships. Then I began to think way back when there was pirates who sailed all the seas and didn't care what came in their way.  
  
I closed my eyes beginning to drift into sleep when I began to smell the oceans smell, and felt the mist on my face.  
  
I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my comfortable bed in my beautiful house in Paris, France. (Of course I was born there, in France. Born and raised).  
  
I was on a ship about less than a mile from shore, and it was nearing dark. A man then noticed me.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you? How'd you get here?" The man asked stopping what he was doing.  
  
"I ... don't ...know," I said putting my hand to my head.  
  
"Well you can't be on this ship. It's bad luck," The man then grabbed my arm and threw me over board into the water.  
  
"AH!" I screamed hitting the water with great force. I came up for a breath of air to see the ship still sailing away.  
  
"Ya, just like a man to walk away like a little girl! ... well sail away," I yelled then quieted down. Cause I knew that the lughead couldn't hear me.  
  
"Man it's cold," So I began to swim to shore.  
  
By the time I got there it was pitch black. As I reached the shore, I saw people in the streets firing guns and drinking alcohol. I saw woman in long dresses, tight at the top and puffy at the bottom. I assumed they were wearing corsets.  
  
Then a man noticed me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked getting up.  
  
"Your n Tortuga. What in bloody hell are you wearing?" The man asked me, ignoring the whore that he had his arm around.  
  
I looked at myself, "I believe they're me cloths," I replied being a smarty- pants. Then I ran through my head about what I said, "Me clothes? What be with me grammar?" I asked myself.  
  
"You're a strange whore," The man said walking towards me.  
  
"I be not a whore," I said backing away from the man.  
  
"Decided to take a swim ... whore?" The man asked me coming towards me some more.  
  
I began to back into the water, which I didn't want to do cause I was already cold enough. I looked down to the water, then moved up so I wasn't really in the water anymore.  
  
"You're soaking wet dear, let me warm you up a bit," the man then began taking off his pants.  
  
I thought of this as a good time to run. I ran into a bar where it was really crowded.  
  
I heard gunshots and one flew above my head. I fell to the ground to avoid it, putting my hands on my head and curled up into a ball.  
  
I looked back up too see a brown pair of boots in front of me, and a black pair of shiny ones next to them. Then I saw a hand reach down to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I looked at the man who offered me the hand; he was the one who wore the black shiny shoes. He had brown hair that was tied back. He had a whitish shirt that puffed at the sleeves and tightened at the cuff and he wore brown breeches that came to the knee with gray leggings underneath. He had a sword tied to his breeches, it looked to be made of a fine blacksmith He had a moustache and a goatee. He was a rather hansom man, who had a nice small smile on his face.  
  
I then looked at the man to the right of him. He was more of a serious man. He wore a sash tied around his head, that tied under half of his hair, and his hair was in dreadlocks and had beads hung from some of them, and he had a bonelike stick hanging from the sash, along with some shiny beads. He wore a triangular shaped hat on his head. The man was rather hansom and he had a moustache and a goatee too. He wore a brown jacket that covered his upper body and came down to around the legs. He had a pistol tucked under a belt around his waist and a sword connected to a peace of leather hanging from a sash, coming from the inside of his jacket. He wore rings on his hands that amused me because of their beauty. He looked at me funny.  
  
"Miss you be in me way," The man said on the right.  
  
"Please ... who ever you are, help me please," I said putting my hands together under my chin.  
  
Then the man at the left began to look at my body, "What are ye wearing?" He asked causing the other man to look at my body too.  
  
"Cloths," I replied just like I did with the whore crazed lunatic outside, then I noticed I was still wet.  
  
"I knew that," The man on the left said giving me attitude.  
  
Then the man from outside ran in. I looked back at the door noticing him.  
  
"Please you have to help me!" I said as a tear ran down my cheek.  
  
"What be your name?" The man on the right asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya if ye help me," I said.  
  
The man outside then noticed me and began to run towards me.  
  
"AH!" I screamed running behind the man who helped me up.  
  
The man outside then walked up to the two men.  
  
"You have me whore ... give her back!" the man demanded.  
  
I poked my head out from behind one of the men.  
  
"That girl be a whore?" The man on the left said. Then the man on the right looked at the man on the left.  
  
"That's it!" The man from outside pushed the man on the right, and then grabbed me.  
  
I noticed he had a ring in his hand that instead of the charm facing outside of his hand it pointed inward.  
  
"Try to run missy?" The man said raising his hand, then smacking me across the left cheek, causing me to fall on the ground.  
  
The man on the right looked at the man from outside.  
  
"You be hitting ladies?" The man with the hat asked pointing to me.  
  
"That be none of your business," The man replied.  
  
"But you pushed me making it me business," The man with the hat said.  
  
"You don't know what your messing with," the man from outside threatening the man with the hat.  
  
"But you forgot one thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," The man with the hat said, the man (Jack I guess) then pulled out his sword and slit the man across the throat.  
  
Then the man fell to the ground with a gargle.  
  
"No one messes with Jack Sparrow," The other man said.  
  
"Captain! ... CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Jack replied back.  
  
Then the other man (not Jack the other man) looked at me as I just stare at the dead body, no one even looked at him. They all just kept drinking their alcohol.  
  
"Are you okay?" The man asked reaching out his hand to help me up once more.  
  
"Uh... ya I guess." I replied taking his hand into mine and pulling myself up once more.  
  
"I'm Will, Will Turner," The man said as I looked up at him.  
  
"Maria, Maria Amor," I replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Of course that be Jack Sparrow," Will said pointing to Jack who was searching the man for shillings. Of course he found some and some rum.  
  
Then a light switched on in my head. I remembered reading about an infamous Captain Jack Sparrow in a book, and he description was perfect to the man who saved me from the lunatic.  
  
"Wait that's not possible," I said thinking.  
  
"What?" Will asked me.  
  
I looked at Will then at Jack and then I fainted.  
  
I opened my eyes to see sky. I looked around to see I was on a ship, a beautiful one. With black sails. 


	2. Deserted

I looked around and there was a bunch of people working on the ship.  
  
I looked down to see the necklace that my mother gave me hanging out in the open, I was surprised no one stole it. I tucked it back into my shirt.  
  
Then a hand reached down, "Need another hand?" I looked up to see Will smiling.  
  
I smiled back taking his hand in mine.  
  
"I'm not wet anymore," I said looking at myself.  
  
"You've got to be changing out of those close," Will said looking at my cloths.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"They be the ugliest thing I've seen since, we defeated Barbosa," He replied with a small smile.  
  
"Oh ... Well you be having some cloth's in your pocke..." The ship tossing over a wave cut me off, causing me to almost fall on Will.  
  
"No but I have some in a cabin if you'd like to try them on," he replied giving me a smirk, "Obviously you don't have your sealegs."  
  
He stretched his hand out to help me walk.  
  
"Obviously," I replied taking his hand.  
  
I walked into the cabin, I found a string, and a candle on a little table that was next to a cot. I picked up the string and tied it in my long brown hair so it was in a ponytail. Due to the fact that I had bangs and was letting them grow, and that the string wasn't to tight, two small strands of hair fell to the sides of my face.  
  
I looked at the cloths that where laid before me on the cot. There was a white shirt that had sleeves that had the cuffs cut off, the sleeves where slit from the shoulder to where the cuffs where. Obviously someone liked the arm space. There where pants there too. They where brown and looked pretty small. Maybe a little to small for me but I thought I could manage to put my butt in them.  
  
There where little black shoes that where shiny and ready to be put on. I looked at Will.  
  
He just looked at me. "Eh hmm," I said giving him a get out look,"  
  
"Oh sorry," he said with and expression of embarrassment on his face.  
  
I began to undress, slowly putting on the pants. Then I heard the doorknob turn and the door swung open. I pulled my pants up all the way up quickly and grabbed a candle from the side table. I didn't know why I guess to protect myself.  
  
It was Jack, "How'd you get in here?" he asked looking out the door to see I wasn't lying on the ground.  
  
"W-Will," I replied to scared to talk to him.  
  
"Oh," he replied searching for Will outside. Then turning his attention to me noticing I wasn't fully dressed.  
  
"Continue getting dressed, yeh don't want to be trusting me crew," Jack said shutting the door behind him as he walked out.  
  
I looked at my necklace that dangled around my neck. I then took it into my hands. The necklace was a locket that was passed down from generations. It was real gold and was too old to even open anymore. I finished dressing and walked outside.  
  
As I walked out side I began to hear a lot of whistling noticing that the men who where once working. Where looking at me. Then a man walked up to me.  
  
"Hey, you where the lady I threw off a ship the other day," the man said grabbing my hand ready to throw me overboard.  
  
"Unhand her," A voice behind me said.  
  
The man looked up at the person standing behind me and dropped my hand.  
  
I turned around to see Jack.  
  
"A-aye captain," the man said backing away from me and getting back to work.  
  
I noticed the man walk over to another man and began to talk to him and point to Jack and me.  
  
"I no be liking that man, I swear he's up to something," I told Jack giving a serious face.  
  
"Well you best be getting over that love your goin' to be sailin' with him for while," Jack said, "He be me first mate, next to Will and all," he then turned around to go to the front of the ship.  
  
The man looked at her then walked over to her, " Aye missy you have to go under me orders," The man smiling like me had a plan; a bad one that I will be doomed to find out later.  
  
"I be taking orders from Jack, not from a man with the likes of you, your despicable," I said giving him a disgusted look, then I turned around and walked over to Jack.  
  
I continued to look at that man. Jack then turned around and looked at me.  
  
"What are you doing love?" Jack asked me I turned around and then the ship went over another wave and I fell straight into Jack's arms.  
  
"Falling ... I guess," I replied looking at him very nervously.  
  
"Shmitty!" Jack yelled and the man who I hated turned around, "Can you take over I need to get some rest."  
  
The man walked over to them, "Aye sir," Shmitty replied looking at me and not Jack.  
  
Jack then walked away from me. I began to follow him.  
  
"What are yeh doing?" Jack said turning around noticing that I was following him.  
  
"I need to know where I be sleeping," I replied.  
  
Jack then turned his attention to Will who was mopping the deck.  
  
"You'll be sleeping with Will," Jack replied back. Will heard his name and looked up.  
  
"What?! Why can't I have me own room," I asked beginning to flip out.  
  
"Because I say so, if you didn't notice I be captain," Jack replied pointing to himself.  
  
"Well... I ... uh... FINE!" I yelled putting my arms to my sides and making a fist.  
  
Will looked at me making a fuss. I walked over to him.  
  
"Sorry mate, I be bunking with you," I said with a p'd off face.  
  
"really?" he asked like I was crazy.  
  
"Uh...ya blame Jack," I said looking at him.  
  
The day came and went Jack was already tucked into his nice little warm bed and I was lying on an uncomfortable cot, on the other side of the room than Will.  
  
I slipped on my little pink shirt and pajama pants, just to bet Will mad. I opened the door and allowed Will to come in, he laid on his cot, so he was on his back.  
  
"I shouldn't be havin' to share a room with the opposite sex, unless it was Elizabe..." he didn't finish. He just turned around so he was facing the wall.  
  
"What where you going to say?" I asked with true curiosity.  
  
"Nothing, you better be getting' to sleep," he said, I assumed he began to close his eyes.  
  
As I sat there sitting up against the wall I began to think of my ex- boyfriend. I shuttered. "Heartbreaker," I said wrapping my arms around myself.  
  
Then Will sat up and turned back around to face me.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I said, heartbreaker. Why you be asking?" I asked tilting my head.  
  
"You were broken too?" Will asked turning his head to face forward.  
  
"Why have you?" I asked.  
  
"Actually... yes," he then looked very sad.  
  
I began to feel really bad. I got up and stuck my hands under the cot and pulled it all the way over to Will's.  
  
"Do yeh want to tell me about it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Not really," Will said back still not looking at me.  
  
"You know your going to have to let it out," I told him as I lay own on my side so I can look at him and attempt to get comfortable.  
  
"Fine," Will turned onto his side and put his hand on his hand against the side of his head to hold himself up. I did the same. "When I was about twelve years old, my ship was attacked by pirates. Luckily there was a ship that rescued me. On that ship was a girl my age named Elizabeth,"  
  
"And you fell in love with her," I interrupted.  
  
"Aye, her father wanted to have her marry the Commodore, but instead she wanted to be marrying me. Of course I fell madly in love with her. She said she loved me, the day before I was going to ask her to marry me, she left me for the Commodore." Will looked at the floor.  
  
"I haven't seen her since I left from Port Royal." Will continued.  
  
"That's so sad, mine isn't even close to that, my little story be like...nothing compared to yours, I'm so sorry," I said feeling really bad.  
  
"The sad thing be that I still have that ring," Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring that had a diamond on top, not too big but not too small either.  
  
I couldn't look at him anymore, the thought of a woman leaving him like that made a tear run down my face.  
  
"Yeh better not be crying for me," Will said putting his finger against my cheek to catch the tear.  
  
"You ... goodnight Mr. Turner," I turned around so I didn't have to look at him.  
  
"Goodnight miss. Amor," he replied I listened behind me. I heard wrestling.  
  
I sat up to blow out the candle and there lied Will, the wrestling was Will taking his shirt off.  
  
I looked at his smooth muscles. As I looked at them he opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"I said goodnight," I immediately looked at his face and then at the candle and blew it out.  
  
As I slept, I swore that someone was touching me. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't on the cot anymore. I was on a small raft. I looked and Will and Jack were on both sides of me. I looked out of the small boat to see an island, not a ship. I looked into the distance and saw the ship that I was on sail away.  
  
"NO COME BACK NO NO NO!!!" I yelled waking Will up.  
  
"Where am I," Will said putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Jack! Get up right now!" I yelled poking at Jack. I thought for a second, I sounded like my mother , which was not right.  
  
Jack shot up like a bullet.  
  
He looked at his surroundings.  
  
"WHERE'S ME SHIP?!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Your first mate decided he wanted to be captain," I said giving him I told you so look. 


	3. The Curse Continues

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO COME BACK NO NO NO!!!" I yelled getting up and waking Will up.  
  
"Where am I?" Will said putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Jack! Get up right now!" I yelled poking at Jack. I thought for a second, I sounded like my mother, which wasn't good.  
  
Jack shot up like a bullet.  
  
He looked at his surroundings.  
  
"WHERE'S ME SHIP?!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Your first mate decided he wanted to be captain," I said giving him I told you so look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack, I told you that, that was going to be happening, but nnnooo you had to go and be like, 'Well you'd better be getting used to him you'll be sailing with him for a long time,' you should of listened to me when you had the ...." I was interrupted my Jack jerking his hands around my neck attempting to choke me. Not a serious choke more of a SHUT UP choke.  
  
"Jack stop," Will said grabbing Jacks arms and pulling them away from my neck. I fell to the ground.  
  
Jack walked away from us. Will followed him then reached his hand down and helped me up.  
  
"Well I'll always know you'll be there to help me up, Will," I said giving Will a small smile.  
  
"Well you could say that," Will replied, "This is the same island that Jack has been disserted on three times now. One of those times he was with Elizabeth."  
  
I looked over at Jack who was looking at a pistol.  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for saying that to yeh Jack," I said kneeling down to his level, then sat down.  
  
"It's okay love, that would be the third time me ship had been sailed away from me," it was the first time I had actually felt bad for Jack, I never knew a man that, how should I say it ... piratelike, could seem so helpless.  
  
"Where'd yeh get the pistol?" I asked looking at the shiny new pistol Jack had before him.  
  
"When a man has been mutinied or left behind, he's given a pistol with one shot," Jack said opening the barrel to reveal that one bullet inside.  
  
Will then decided to come over and join them.  
  
"What are we going to do Jack?" Will asked.  
  
Jack didn't answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THE SHIP IS MINE ALL MINE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Shmitty yelled lying on what once was Jack's cot.  
  
Then a man walked in.  
  
"Shmi ... Captain we need you on deck," the man said catching his mistake.  
  
"For what?" Shmitty asked rudely, finally noticing his mistake with names.  
  
"We need you to steer the ship Captain," The man replied looking a little worried.  
  
"Oh, uh... I'll get right on that," Shmitty ran out the door.  
  
Since the wheel was loose, it turned causing the boom to go, then as Shmitty ran out it hit him it the back of the head.  
  
"AH!" he yelled falling to the ground into unconsciousness.  
  
The man who walked into the cabin came out of the Captains Quarters to see the new dope captain lying on the ground with his tongue sticking out.  
  
"Some new captain," The man then walked up and steered the ship into the direction they were bound to regret later.  
  
Jack then began putting his ears to trees and banging them with his fists. Then he began to make big steps as if he was doing a weird marching dance. He stopped and began to jump.  
  
He bent down and picked up what seemed to be a secret door.  
  
I ran over to him to see what he found.  
  
"What is it Jack, what are you looking for?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"To see if Elizabeth left anything here last time we had a little visit here," Jack replied walking into the little place and searching for something, anything.  
  
"AH HA!" Jack yelled jerking up four bottles of rum.  
  
"Will's old bonneylass was dumb enough to leave a few," Will heard what Jack just said and looked down with a tear in his eye.  
  
I looked at Will, then back at Jack.  
  
"She must have been crazy," I sort have yelled.  
  
Jack looked at me, "Why do you say that love?"  
  
"Because she's a fool to leave Will like that, for a... uh ... a ... old man!" I stormed off. Will looked at me as I walked away.  
  
Jack then stepped out of the small space and began to open one of the bottles. Will walked up to Jack, and grabbed one of the rum bottles, and sat down next to Jack.  
  
I turned around and seen them begin to drink.  
  
"How dare they start without me!" I yelled to myself and ran over to join them.  
  
I grabbed one of the other bottles from Jack's hand. I opened it and before I put it in against my lips, I said, "Drink up me hardies yo ho,"  
  
Jack and Will just looked at me.  
  
"You know me song," Jack shot over to me, "That's interesting."  
  
"We need to build a fire, we need to keep warm," Will then put the rum bottle into the sand to search for wood.  
  
When Will got back with handfuls of wood, it was nearing dark and he heard Jack and I singing.  
  
"With devils and black sheep and really bad eggs drink up me hardies yo ho, yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me," we sang together drunk as mules.  
  
"Oy Will," I said getting up to look at Will's face.  
  
"We need to make a fire," Will said dropping the wood to the ground.  
  
"Will you be handing me, me rum?" Will asked.  
  
I looked at the rum bottle and bent down to pick it up I tried not to drop it and I wasn't doing a good job of it. I handed him it he then dumped almost half the rum onto the wood.  
  
"That be a waist in rum," I said disappointedly.  
  
"Ya well watch this, you might want to be stepping back," Will then took two rocks and smashed them together and a huge fire erupted knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Wow," I said rubbing my eyes due to the huge light, "Come sit by me and drink some rum. If you think about it there is nothing better we could do."  
  
Shmitty woke up to see he was still on the ground and it was day. He sat up to see the whole crew looking at him.  
  
"Have a nice sleep Captain?" a voice from the back said.  
  
"Who be saying that to their captain. Once I find out I'll be slittin' your," He was interrupted by a female who walked out from the back.  
  
"Jieyu," (Ji-you) Shmitty then licked his hand and whipped it over his head in attempt to keep hi messy hair down, we'll say it didn't work.  
  
"Like I said did yeh have a nice nap?" Jieyu said putting a hand on her hip and leaning onto one leg.  
  
"Uh ... yes?" Shmitty said nervously.  
  
He strolled down her body with his eyes watching her every curve. Eyeing her long blonde hair her white, well once white, shirt her cute pants that were turned into shorts. EVERYTHING.  
  
"Captain, I would like it if you kept those EYES on me face," she said bending down to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry Jieyu," Shmitty said, "Have we arrived?"  
  
"Thanks to Jieyu's navigation, yes," The man known as Jackon said.  
  
"Excellent," I woke up. Not even opening my eyes yet I felt the support underneath me. It wasn't sand. Instead I felt more of a skin. I opened my eyes to see that my upper body was on Will and his shirt was completely off.  
  
I jumped up.  
  
"AH!" I yelled waking him and Jack up.  
  
"What?" Will looked around.  
  
He looked at me and noticed my straps on my shirt (I was still wearing my pink shirt that makes them mad) were not on my shoulders and my shirt was basically falling off.  
  
"AH!" Will yelled.  
  
Jack looked over at us.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you two screaming about?" Jack noticed our cloths.  
  
"What did yeh do?"  
  
Shmitty and his NEW crew, rowed into the Isle De' Morte' where they think that history is going to be made. They have no idea.  
  
"Hopefully Barbossa didn't take it or find it when he and his crew of mangy pirates didn't find it," Shmitty said looking through the gold searching for a legendary item.  
  
The rest of the crew began to search threw the gold for the enchanted treasure.  
  
"I FOUND IT CAPTAIN! I FOUND IT!" Jackon said running over to the Captain.  
  
Jackon handed a golden box, Celtic drawings engraved into it, over to Shmitty.  
  
Shmitty slowly began to open it. As he did so the crew began to hover over him.  
  
"BACK OFF!" Shmitty said closing the box and shoving them away.  
  
He opened the box and smiled slowly. "Ah, Le Anneau de les Morts." 


	4. Le Anneau de les Morts

I would just like to say, sorry for my spelling, 1 I'm a bad typer and 2 I cant spell for peanuts, thanks for reading my stories and please send reviews. Thankies :D 6.6 O.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I FOUND IT CAPTAIN! I FOUND IT!" Jackon said running over to the Captain.  
  
Jackon handed a golden box, Celtic drawings engraved into it, over to Shmitty.  
  
Shmitty slowly began to open it. As he did so the crew began to hover over him.  
  
"BACK OFF!" Shmitty said closing the box and shoving them away.  
  
He opened the box and smiled slowly. "Ah, Le Anneau de les Morts."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it Captain?" Jackon asked.  
  
"You don't know anything do you?" Jieyu asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not really," Jackon said sarcastically, lifting up half his lip and raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Well, to make it easier on you it's the Ring of Les Morts," Jieyu replied trying to sound smart.  
  
"Your so smart Jieyu, that's what I love about you," Shmitty said drifting out into dreamland thinking about Jieyu.  
  
"Captain? Don't you think we should go?" Jieyu said tapping the captain on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh... oh ya ... to the ship you scallywags," Shmitty yelled pointing into the direction of the ship.  
  
Shmitty was the last one in the cavern.  
  
"Your mine now," Shmitty took out the pure gold ring out of the box and put it on his finger.  
  
He then threw the box onto the rest of the pile of gold and walked out.  
  
I jumped up and ran over to the water, and knelt down where I could splash some water on my face.  
  
I looked down to see my necklace dangling around my neck, in the reflection of the water. I took into my hands and tried to open the centuries old locket. It was stuck just like it always was. I thought I would never know what was to be inside.  
  
I looked around finally noticing that there was like, no shade all the trees where burnt and there was very little shade.  
  
"What happened to these trees?" I asked looking up at them.  
  
Jack walked over to me, "Elizabeth decided she wanted to make a fire so big, the royal navy could see."  
  
Jack then noticed the locket around my neck.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked looking at it.  
  
"I got it from me mother, it was a family arlu," I remembered that the locket was made at about this time, "I just got it from me mother."  
  
"Well it's very nice ... looks good on you," Jack said.  
  
Jack then walked away.  
  
"That was strange," I said to myself.  
  
Will then walked over to me and knelt down next to me.  
  
"So ... uh ..." He said rubbing his neck.  
  
I looked at him, " it never happened, savvy?"  
  
"Right," Will then looked into the water.  
  
"Will, I have to be telling you something," I said turning to face Will, " I know you might not believe me,"  
  
Will just looked at me.  
  
"If I tell yeh, promise that you wont think I'm strange," I said taking Will's hands in mine.  
  
Will looked down at his hands, "Promise," then he looked back up at my face.  
  
"I'm from the future," I said looking at him, waiting for his reaction.  
  
He just looked blankly at me.  
  
"That's why me cloths are so weird, you've got to be believing me," I said cupping his hands into mine.  
  
He looked at his hands again.  
  
"Sorry," I said putting his hands down.  
  
"I believe you," Will said showing a half smile.  
  
"Please, don't be tellin Jack, he's weird enough," I replied.  
  
"I promise," Will said taking my hands into his.  
  
I looked down and flipped his hands around so I was holding the back of his hands, and his palm was facing up.  
  
I took my hands and felt the palms of his hands and then looked up at him, "Black Smith's hands," I said looking into his eyes as he looked up at me.  
  
"Aye, I used to be a black smith before my encounter with Jack," He said smiling slowly.  
  
I looked over at Jack who was just sitting there drinking rum and looking at his fingernails.  
  
I looked back at Will. "Well Mr. Turner I'm going to find a way off of this mangy god for sacken spit of land," I said getting up and walking over to where Jack had gotten the rum.  
  
Shmitty rowed back to the ship.  
  
"Captain, why couldn't we take all that gold?" Asked Jackon.  
  
"We'll leave it there and come back for it later, when we be having enough room to put it all. We need another ship," Shmitty replied trying to sound smart, and wasn't doing a good job of it.  
  
"Right," replied Jackon, running the information through his peanut of a brain.  
  
The arrived at the ship and as soon as Jieyu got on she walked over to the Captain.  
  
"Captain, but what about the curse?" Jieyu asked.  
  
Shmitty turned to her, "What curse?" he returned a question.  
  
"The curse of the Anneau des les Morts, whom ever beholds the ring, them and their followers shall be cursed to be hell's messengers for all of eternity," Jieyu said looking a little worried.  
  
"Jieyu, still believing in ghost stories are we?" Shmitty said turning away from her to go to the wheel. "To Tortuga!" he yelled pointing in the direction of Tortuga. 


	5. The Invention

I climbed out of the hole, inside of it I had found a sheet, a bunch of nails, and a jagged sword. I began to look at the old dead trees, looking for one that was more alive. I began to walk around the island looking for the tree that was not burnt. On the other side of the island I found a rather good one.  
  
I took the jagged bladed long knife that I carried with me and began to saw down a few of the trees. I cut up thick strands of the sheet for rope. I then took the newly made rope and weeved in and out between the four trees that I had cut down. By the time I was just done with that, it was about dark and the men where wondering where I was.  
  
"Maria?!" I heard someone yell. I looked behind me to see Will looking at me, in the distance.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked running up to me.  
  
"Honestly, what does it look like I'm doing?" I said putting a hand on my hip.  
  
"Your daft. You think that that crazy contraption will get us off of this godforsaken island?" Will said looking at the rather large contraption that was lied before me.  
  
"Well, I think it's going to work," I said proudly.  
  
Will then turned and began to walk back over to Jack.  
  
"Hey Jack," Will sat down besides Jack, "She's just like you,"  
  
Jack looked at him and then over at me, tiny in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Captain, we're less than a day from Tortuga," Jieyu yelled over the harsh waves.  
  
"We need to sail faster, I want to be there in no time," Shmitty yelled trying to steer the old ship, water like bullets hitting his face.  
  
"Why are we going to Tortuga anyway?" Jieyu asked trying to walk over to him.  
  
"We've gotta get more rum," Shmitty yelled.  
  
"More rum?" Jieyu put her hand on her head, "That be what men only care about."  
  
"You've got that right, darling," Shmitty replied over the water droplets hitting his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Do you think her plan is going to work Jack?" Will asked looking at me.  
  
"I don't know, but she's bloody crazier than me," Jack said looking at me too.  
  
"If that's possible," Will said smirking, Jack looked at him, and then back at me. "Aye, I think it is." Will then looked back at Jack and began to talk as I crept up behind him.  
  
"I don't know about that Will." Jack said watching me keenly.  
  
"Well she might be crazy but she still is quite pretty." Will said, talking to Jack not knowing I was there.  
  
"I think she'd smack you for that mate." Jack said still eyeing me.  
  
"But she's not even over here where'd she go?" Will said trailing off, not seeing me where I was standing before.  
  
I crept up beside Will as he turned around to see where I was.  
  
His head jerked foreword as my hand swatted against the back of his head.  
  
"Ow!" Will said raising his hand to where I had swatted him. "That hurt you know?"  
  
"Told yeh." Jack said shaking his head.  
  
"Really? And I thought it would tickle." I said, my voice dripping with icy sarcasm.  
  
"No actually it ooh." Will said absentmindedly.  
  
Jack and I look at each other rolling our eyes and sighing.  
  
"Well I have to go find another branch for the mast of my so called 'crazy contraption.'" I said walking off beginning to dance, hips swinging and fingers snapping.  
  
I felt Will's eyes staring at my swaying buttocks.  
  
"What in the hell are you doin' love?" Jack said, talking and looking at me like I was totally insane, which I'm not denying.  
  
I turned around and did a large slide back to them arms at their full length. I stopped before I hit Will in the face with my left hand. "Dancin'!"  
  
I turned around and walked off, dancing again. "I think she's nuts." Will stated still looking at my bootay.  
  
I looked at this one tree is particular. It was perfectly healthy like the fire hadn't gotten to it at all. I knocked on it with my fists, wasn't hollow. I smiled and started to go back to get my little cutting tool. When my hands left the tree and large stick, about the size of me, had fallen knocking me to the ground. At first I had thought that it stabbed me, but it went right between my arm and my ribcage. "That was lucky."  
  
I pulled the stick out and looked at it. I sat up.  
  
"I guess this wont work, it's too small." I said looking ahead of me. If I were to have continued to walk, I would have fallen into a ditch.  
  
"Me lucky stick," I said smirking and holding the stick in my hands.  
  
I got up and looked at the tip, it was seemly sharp but not enough to go through human skin. I could fix that.  
  
I went over and got my little tree cutter and began to sharpen my new weapon.  
  
In a matter of minutes I had sharpened the stick to a fine point and tested the sharpness on myself. I took the tip and pushed it to my hand, it drew the tiniest dribble of blood.  
  
"Perfect." 


End file.
